Les anges replient les ailes en dormant
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Un petit one-shot que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps, avec Gabriel qui fait dodo et Michel qui se demandait où il était passé. Attention, fluff pur et simple. Avec Raphaël en prime.


**Les anges replient les ailes en dormant**

Michel allait tuer Gabriel.

Il avait _précisé_ exprès à ce poison sur ressorts d'être à l'heure pour la cérémonie, et le jeune Archange (tout juste nommé) n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir. Pendant que les trois quarts des anges résidant au Paradis faisaient le pied de grue, monsieur était probablement parti batifoler sur Terre.

Oui, Michel allait définitivement le tuer.

Après avoir dispersé une foule quelque peu déconfite et légèrement de mauvaise humeur, l'aîné des Anges s'était aussitôt mis à chercher Gabriel, histoire de lui tanner le derrière jusqu'à lui faire passer le goût des blagues fumeuses. Il avait commencé par la Terre.

Sauf que Gabriel ne se trouvait pas sur Terre.

Michel ne s'était pas démonté quand Gabriel n'était pas sur Terre, il se réfugiait dans son nid pour ses moments de repos.

Gabriel ne se trouvait pas non plus dans son nid.

Là, les instincts de grand frère de Michel commençaient à lui crier de s'inquiéter. Si Gabriel n'était ni sur Terre ni dans son nid (ses deux cachettes préférées) alors où... ?

Peut-être chez Lucifer ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien tous les deux. En revanche, Michel désapprouvait un peu leur lien – principalement car le duo adorait le prendre pour cible de leurs farces de mauvais goût. Oui, c'était probablement là qu'il se trouvait.

En dehors de Lucifer (qui n'avait pas été franchement ravi de voir débarquer son aîné dans sa chambre), il n'y avait personne dans le nid de l'Étoile du Matin.

Là, Michel n'était plus inquiet, il était carrément au bord de la panique. Gabriel avait ses habitudes, et il y manquait rarement. Il se faisait toujours remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si personne ne l'avait vu, ou seulement entendu récemment, ce n'était pas du tout naturel.

Père, si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère...

Michel s'efforça de chasser sa terreur. Il devenait illogique. Les Léviathans ayant été enfermés au Purgatoire, et Gabriel étant un Archange donc l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de Père, il était impossible qu'il soit gravement blessé, sans parler de l'idée qu'il puisse être...

(_des ailes noires tracées sur le sol humide_)

Michel tentait de calmer sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. _Gabriel va bien. Gabriel n'a rien. C'est juste une mauvaise plaisanterie. Gabriel n'a rien._

Raphaël. Il fallait qu'il trouve Raphaël – au moins pour que le guérisseur l'aide à se calmer les nerfs.

**(Supernatural)**

Au contraire de Gabriel, Raphaël fut tout à fait facile à trouver. Quand il ne se trouvait pas à l'infirmerie (principalement visitée par des nouveaux-nés qui apprenaient à voler et rataient leurs atterrissages ou ne voyaient pas les obstacles) on était sûr de le trouver à la bibliothèque.

Et il y était.

Lorsque Michel pénétra dans la salle où il se trouvait, Raphaël était assis, les jambes croisées et les ailes relâchées, en train de lire un parchemin, ses longues mèches brunes voilant son visage.

« Raphaël ! » appela Michel.

Le troisième Archange leva la tête, l'air contrarié, et émit un son qui ressemblait à « tst ».

« Écoute » commença son aîné en parlant aussi fort qu'à son habitude – ce qui lui valait d'innombrables râleries de la part de Lucifer qui se plaignait de devenir sourd – « je sais que je te dérange, mais est-ce que tu aurais vu... »

« Mais tais-toi donc » souffla son cadet avec énervement. « Tu vas me le réveiller ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Michel en resta sans voix – _mais de quoi me parle-t-il_ – avant d'apercevoir un tas de couvertures bleues sur un banc rangé le long du mur.

Sauf qu'en fait de couverture, il s'agissait d'une paire d'ailes. Et Michel ne connaissait qu'un seul ange arborant des ailes d'un bleu aussi intense.

Le soulagement l'envahit un court instant avant que sa rogne ne montre à nouveau le coin de son nez.

« Alors là » gronda-t-il – à voix basse – « tu me déçois. Ne me dis pas que tu as soutenu un tour aussi pendable ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite » s'insurgea Raphaël. « J'ai juste accompli mon devoir. »

« Ton devoir » répéta son aîné, la voix imbibée de sarcasme.

« Exactement. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais en tant que guérisseur, je dois assurer le bien-être de tous nos frères et sœurs. Et je pense que ceci inclut de les rassurer lorsqu'ils sont tellement terrifiés à l'idée de leur cérémonie de passage à la maturité qu'ils pleurent jusqu'à s'endormir. »

Michel cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

« Gabriel ne pleure jamais » finit-il par dire.

« Ceci veut-il signifier qu'il en est incapable ? » renifla l'Archange brun. « Je dirais plutôt que tu ne le vois jamais pleurer. C'est toujours moi ou Lucifer qui devons lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et laisse-moi te le dire, ça arrive plus fréquemment que tu ne le pense. »

Michel se sentait définitivement mal à l'aise.

« Mais... Pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir, dans ces cas-là ? »

Raphaël lui jeta un regard apitoyé.

« Michel, sincèrement. Trouve-tu que tu rassures les autres ? »

Ça faisait mal. Parce que c'était tout à fait justifié. Michel _était_ terrifiant – il avait même été conçu pour l'être. Résultat, on n'avait pas de problème particulier pour faire de lui le protecteur désigné du Paradis, mais ce n'était jamais vers lui qu'on allait pour parler de ses problèmes. Pour ça, il y avait Lucifer – toujours si attentif, et véritablement doté d'un don pour attirer les gens – et Raphaël – toujours prêt à compatir, et possédant un _on-ne-sait-quoi_ mettant en confiance.

On respectait Michel, on l'admirait, et on l'aimait aussi. Mais il était aimé à la manière d'un modèle, un guide. Il n'était pas aimé avec _affection_. Il n'était pas aimé de la manière qui impliquait qu'on puisse le toucher ou rire avec lui.

Alors il ne se sentait jamais aussi mal que lorsqu'il voyait les autres Archanges se mêler sans chichis à leurs frères et sœurs de rang inférieur.

L'aîné des Anges laissa échapper un gros soupir.

« Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, Gabriel est venu te voir. En pleurant » résuma-t-il.

« Il y a passé toute la nuit » grimaça Raphaël. « Et comme à chaque fois, il a fini par s'écrouler comme une masse. »

L'Archange à la peau brune considéra la forme dissimulée par ses ailes repliées.

« Pauvre chose » fit-il avec tendresse. « Je n'ai pas pu le réveiller. Il avait l'air si calme. »

Michel lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque nos frères et sœurs se reposent, c'est pour regagner des forces et pas pour te permettre d'assouvir une quelconque envie de voyeurisme ? »

« Impossible de résister » se défendit son cadet. « Ils sont tellement beaux quand ils dorment. »

Michel se demanda si sous ses airs de gentil petit angelot, Raphaël n'était pas en réalité dix fois plus tordu que Lucifer – ce qui était dire.

Les ailes bleues tressautèrent faiblement. Est-ce que Gabriel se réveillait ? Pris d'une impulsion subite, Michel s'agenouilla auprès du banc, saisit délicatement l'aile – qui tressauta de nouveau – et la souleva pour dévoiler le visage de son petit frère.

Gabriel avait posé la tête sur son bras en guise d'oreiller, ses longues mèches rouges répandues sur sa gorge contrastant avec la peau laiteuse. Endormi, le visage du jeune Archange semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il était réveillé, Gabriel avait toujours un air vaguement malicieux, une étincelle d'espièglerie presque démoniaque scintillant dans ses yeux dorés et un sourire insolent constamment accroché aux lèvres.

Dans le sommeil, il avait juste l'air inoffensif. Vulnérable. Fragile.

Angélique.

Michel n'avait encore jamais vu à quel point son petit frère paraissait délicat. En fait, à peu de chose près, on l'aurait pris pour une fille. Il était petit, le visage fin, les poignets étroits et les hanches minces, l'ossature gracile transparaissant sous la peau presque translucide. En vérité, il aurait dû porter le nom Jophiel - _Beauté du Seigneur_ - plutôt que Gabriel - _Dieu a montré sa force_.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière l'Archange.

« Herm... Dois-je te rappeler que si Gabriel se repose, c'est pour reprendre des forces et pas pour te permettre d'assouvir une quelconque envie de voyeurisme ? » ironisa Raphaël, tout sourire, ce qui dévoilait ses dents semblables à deux rangs de perles alignés l'un sur l'autre.

Michel aurait bien répondu si Gabriel n'avait pas remué à ce moment-là. Son aile fit un bond subit, l'arrachant à la main de l'aîné des Archanges, tandis que le jeune Archange plissait le nez et émettait un petit grognement. Un instant durant, rien ne bougea.

Deux yeux couleur topaze, encore embrumés par le sommeil, s'ouvrirent pour fixer les prunelles émeraudes de Michel.

« Mish ? » souffla Gabriel, visiblement désorienté.

Parfois, Michel se demandait si Gabriel connaissait son véritable prénom. C'était vraisemblablement le cas, mais le jeune Archange préférait sans doute le raccourcir. C'était une de ses manies : ainsi, Raphaël était devenu Raph ou encore Raphy, et Lucifer... Lucy.

(Ce n'était pas digne de ses fonctions, mais Michel saisissait chaque occasion de rappeler à l'Étoile du Matin qu'il avait un prénom féminin en guise de surnom.)

« C'est bien moi » confirma le Prince des Archanges. « Et tu as raté ta cérémonie de passage à la maturité. »

Raphaël lui jeta un regard de travers. Gabriel le regarda sans ciller pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire vaguement honteux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Heu... Oups ? » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« _Oups_ ? C'est ta seule excuse ? » commença à s'énerver Michel.

Gabriel baissa aussitôt la tête et Michel sentit presque au même moment qu'on lui pinçait l'articulation de l'aile supérieure gauche - endroit très sensible s'il en était. Il se retourna illico et vit que Raphaël le considérait d'un air mauvais, pouce et index brandis de manière menaçante. Le message était clair : _crois-tu sincèrement que ce soit le bon moment ?_

L'aîné des Anges jeta un regard en coin à son petit frère ; Gabriel avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et regardait dans le vide, attendant visiblement l'engueulade. Il avait encore le coin des yeux un peu rose, et avec sa tunique longue froissée et ses cheveux emmêlés, il semblait tout bonnement... adorable. Trop pour une réprimande. Sans compter que Raphaël, en dépit de son statut de médecin et donc de préposé à la compassion, était tout à fait en mesure de transformer sa vie en cauchemar s'il décidait de disputer leur cadet.

Père, pourquoi avoir créé les petits frères ?

« Bon, je suppose qu'on peut en parler plus tard... » concéda Michel - plutôt affronter les Léviathans tout seul que Raphaël. « Mais il a fallu reporter la cérémonie. »

« Donc c'est arrangé ! » lâcha Raphaël avec un grand sourire - comment pouvait-on changer d'humeur aussi vite ?

Gabriel bâilla de manière tout à fait indiscrète et papillonna des paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux dormir » soupira l'Archange brun.

« C'est pas confortable, les bancs... » maugréa son cadet. « Je veux mon lit... »

« Pour ça, il va falloir marcher » répliqua Raphaël. « Ne fais pas cette tête, petit frère. Tu peux bien faire ça, tout de même ? »

« Nan ! » s'écria Gabriel - et à la sidération de ses deux aînés, il jeta impulsivement les bras autour du cou de Michel. « Mish n'a qu'à me porter ! »

« Gabriel » commença Raphaël d'un air sévère. « Michel n'est pas obligé de se plier à tes caprices... »

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel tourna le regard vers l'intéressé - lequel comprit aussitôt ce qui allait se passer.

_Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas ! _Mais trop tard, il avait aperçu les immenses yeux jaunes de son petit frère, légèrement humides, la lèvre subtilement tremblotante, et il était juste incapable de résister.

« C'est bon » soupira le Prince des Archanges en glissant une main sous les fesses de son cadet pour le porter comme un enfant - c'était étonnamment facile. Gabriel n'était pas gros et ne pesait vraiment pas lourd.

« Tu sais qu'il te fait manger dans sa main ? » commenta Raphaël, le sourcil haussé princièrement.

« Il s'est déjà rendormi ? » souffla Michel en évitant de relever la critique.

Apparemment, à peine la tête posée sur l'épaule de son aîné, Gabriel s'était éteint comme une chandelle qu'on souffle. L'Archange à la peau brune haussa les épaules avec tendresse.

« Il dormirait n'importe où. »

« Je vois ça... » laissa tomber Michel en quittant le bâtiment.

**(Supernatural)**

Personne n'avait jamais eu le cran de toucher Michel. Même Lucifer, pourtant grand pourfendeur de règles, n'avait osé enfreindre la loi tacite qui interdisait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur le premier Ange créé par Père.

Porter Gabriel constituait donc un baptême du feu pour l'Archange.

Son petit frère était chaud. Pas seulement tiède - mais chaud. Et il sentait la vanille - une odeur qui semblait tout particulièrement imprégner ses ailes et ses cheveux.

Mais la sensation qui déroutait le plus Michel était de sentir battre le cœur de Gabriel tout contre le sien.

Son cœur à lui battait lentement. Si lentement, en fait, que quelquefois Michel oubliait en posséder un.

Le cœur de Gabriel battait au même rythme que celui d'un colibri - si rapidement qu'on ne percevait qu'une vibration continue. Comme si le cœur du plus jeune des Archanges fredonnait dans sa poitrine.

Michel rajusta sa prise. C'était la première qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, forcément, il se montrait maladroit. _Et si je le fais tomber ?_

Il avait peur de lâcher Gabriel. Si cela arrivait, son cadet allait atterrir par terre, peut-être se blesser, et il lui en voudrait à mort.

_Est-ce cela, l'amour, Père ? Se raccrocher à ses proches en espérant ne pas les laisser choir au moment inopportun ?_

Comme en réaction à ses pensées, Gabriel resserra sa prise sur le cou de son grand frère. Comme pour lui dire : _je ne tomberais pas si je ne lâche pas_. Ils participaient tous les deux.

Gabriel ne pourrait tomber que si lui et Michel lâchaient prise ensemble.

_Je ne te lâcherais pas, petit frère. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'empêcherais de tomber._

_Je ne te laisserais jamais chuter._


End file.
